


been busy makin' big plans

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Four-Color Love (A Comic Book Romance) [17]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little cosplay, a little cuddling, a lot of conversation; the newly engaged couple have a lot to discuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	been busy makin' big plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoAries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoAries/gifts).



> The lingerie is entirely Silje's fault; I forget which of us found it but she demanded fic with Raj wearing it. I had every intention of writing a PWP and then somehow there was plot-advancing conversation. I don't even.
> 
> The Big Bang Theory characters do not belong to me and I am making no financial gain off this work of fan fiction.
> 
> * * *

_I got you a late birthday present._ This text is adorned with a winking smiley, a heart, and the animated smoochy face emote that Raj has used on every single text for the last week, even the one asking Stuart to pick up dog food.

 _You have to stop. I’m running out of places to put things._ Stuart can’t keep from smiling, though. Being with Raj has made turning forty a lot easier than he’d ever anticipated it would be.

 _That won’t be a problem with this present._ Smoochy face.

If not for the string of symbols from the first message, he’d assume it was just Steam credit or something. Stuart sends back two hearts and a coffee cup, and goes back to wiping fingerprints off the front door.

* * *

When he gets home the bedroom door is shut and Cinnamon is sulking on the couch. _Oh_. _That_ kind of present. Stuart shuts the front door quietly, sheds his jacket and plaid shirt, and kicks off his shoes and socks before crossing the living room.

“Are you decent?”

Raj laughs. “Come on in, baby.”

Considering their seven year age difference, the term is a particularly inaccurate nickname, but Stuart’s given up protesting.

He closes the door behind himself and turns. The bedroom is softly lit, and there’s a gentle scent of vanilla and sandalwood in the air. Stuart notices the unfamiliar blue glow; new candles, evidently.

And then he _notices_ Raj, who is anything but decent.

Raj in women’s clothing has started to become less unusual. Raj in a carefully fitted longline bra of a very particular shade of blue, decorated with a hand-stitched door and white windows as well as with fine white lace, and matching panties with _Pull To Open_ embroidered across the front – that’s a different prospect altogether. He’s lounging against the pillows, one hand behind his head, the other resting on his bare stomach. And the smile on his face is wickedly knowing. Stuart feels his mouth go dry.

“Oh...” is all he can manage to say.

Raj nods at the foot of the bed. Stuart’s Fourth Doctor scarf is draped there, along with the hat, along with nothing else. “I picked out your outfit, too.”

The woolen scarf is bound to be scratchy, but right now he doesn’t care. Stuart drags his t-shirt off and drops it to the floor before draping the scarf around his neck.

“Jeans too...”

“Bossy.”

Raj strokes a lazy hand over the front of his underwear. “You can always just stay there...”

Stuart sheds his jeans and boxers in short order, settles the hat onto his head, and mentally bets himself it will stay there thirty seconds at most. He drapes the scarf around his waist as well. A year ago he would’ve felt stupid, but the look on Raj’s face – desire, not derision – mutes the negativity.

Then he’s on the bed and in Raj’s arms and there is no place for negativity here at all.

Raj’s mouth slips warm against his. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I’ve been waiting _weeks_ for this to be ready,” Raj confides. “I was afraid it wouldn’t be in time for your birthday at all.”

“I’m sure you would have been devastated to have to keep it for _your_ birthday.”

“But you like it?”

Stuart grazes his lips over Raj’s cheek and neck and earlobe. “Well... I know calling the TARDIS ‘sexy’ was more of an Eleven thing than a Four thing, but...”

The delighted noise that Raj makes indicates that he doesn’t care a whit for chronological accuracy in television quoting.

Stuart traces the curve of Raj’s ear with his tongue, traces the soft lace along the top of Raj’s bra with his fingertips, and hooks one leg over Raj’s, bringing them close together. Raj murmurs his name and drags his nails down Stuart’s back.

“What _am_ I going to do with you?”

“Mmmm... whatever you want...” Raj catches one end of the scarf and trails it along Stuart’s arm. “I’m _your_ birthday present...”

Last birthday, they were a newly minted couple, and this... this was the sort of thing that was _maybe_ happening in Stuart’s imagination. Raj giving him come-to-bed looks and clinging to him like this wasn’t really what he’d expected would happen. Since then they have come undone in each other’s arms time and again. He knows what he wants, and how to get there, and how to start. The knowledge comes with a confidence he’s not sure he could even have imagined a year ago.

He finds Raj’s mouth with his own again. As thorough and patient as Raj is with his daily ablutions, there’s always a tiny scatter of stubble above his upper lip. It scratches Stuart’s skin when his lips touch down on Raj’s. He’s really rather fond of the feeling; it’s the kind of detail he doesn’t think that his imagination would provide on its own.

“Aren’t you tired of coming up with gift ideas?”

Raj taps their engagement rings together, reminding Stuart of his actual birthday party. He’d thought Penny’s mouth would never close again, she’d been so stunned. “Never.”

“Do you mind if I leave this gift in the wrapping while I play with it?” He palms Raj’s cock through the flimsy fabric of Raj’s whimsically embroidered underwear and Raj draws in a slow shaky breath.

“Stuart...”

Stuart drops the hat onto Raj’s head and slides down the bed, intent on proving just how much fun playing with the “wrapping” can be.

* * *

“I hope you’re not expecting things to always be this intense,” Stuart says some time later. The hat is somewhere. Raj’s underwear is also somewhere. He’s not sure he could find either of them right this instant. The scarf is draped over both of them and he’s fiddling with the fringe as he talks.

“Well, no. We have to stop for meals and work.”

Stuart pokes Raj in the side. “I meant because I’m older than you. Aren’t you going to get bored with me?”

“Despite the outfit, I can’t _actually_ travel to the future, you know? But I don’t think so.”

“What if you could? Time travel, I mean. Would you want to see how things turn out for us?”

Raj sucks his lower lip between his teeth for a moment, thinking. “No. I want to find out _with_ you.”

Stuart has to kiss him for that. “You do realize you’re insufferably adorable, right?”

“So you say.”

“Well, I guess we know we have a wedding to plan.”

“I have a binder for that.”

“You have a _wedding binder_?”

“Mmmm-hmmm. You think we should hyphenate our names?”

Stuart pulls away a little and checks his pulse, although he can feel his heart hammering. “I think I’m–” His voice trails off.

Raj rolls off the bed, scuttles into the bathroom, and comes back with a glass of water. He helps Stuart sit up, and helps him count out five slow breaths before giving him two sips of water.

“Too much too soon?”

“Yeah.” Stuart can feel his arms shaking, and leans back against the headboard. “It’s just... we’re getting past the part where it’s all – what did Leslie say at the party? ‘Adorable lesbian fluff’ or something?”

“And we _barely_ shop at Ikea.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with you, but thinking about it all at once is – Raj, what’s wrong?” Because now Raj is tearing up.

“I don’t know. I guess maybe _I_ didn’t really think about that part.”

Stuart can feel his heart attempting to stop, wills it to keep going. Fucking thing; it’s always either racing or stopping at the most inconvenient times.

“Do you _not_ want to spend the rest of our lives together?” he asks carefully.

“No! No, that’s–” Raj flaps one hand at him and grabs a tissue with his other hand. “It just kind of hit me like a ton of bricks.”

“Or a wedding binder to the forehead?”

“Do not mock the binder.”

“If you think I’m wearing a white dress you’ve got another think coming.” Silly is easier. Silly gets his heart rate back to normal and makes Raj laugh instead of crying.

“White’s so passé.” Raj wipes his eyes. “It’d have to be cream, of course.”

Stuart catches Raj’s bra strap with a fingertip and snaps it. “Only if this is your something blue.”

“Challenge accepted.” Raj rolls on top of him and sets about further restoring his equanimity with kisses.

* * *

The next time both of them are lying still, the bra and scarf are also somewhere unknown, possibly the floor. Raj is spooned around Stuart, his left hand atop Stuart’s, their rings catching the light from the candles.

“I was thinking,” Raj starts.

“Really? You didn’t sound like it.”

“Oh, _you_. This was before that.”

“Oh, good. I was afraid I’d have to try harder next time.”

“You can do that anyway if you want. I was thinking that we don’t have to rush things.”

“We got engaged after a _year_.”

“But that doesn’t mean we have to pick a date right now. We can stay engaged for a while, take some time to think about the big stuff, figure out what we both want...”

“...shop at Ikea, decide which of us is the butch...”

“I’m never inviting Leslie to anything again.”

“She’s fun,” Stuart says. “I enjoy her interactions with Sheldon.”

“You probably enjoy internet flame wars over – over cookies versus biscuits.”

“The fun part is interjecting with the correct pronunciation of ‘scone’.”

“Dude, I never realized you were such a troll.”

“I’m only kidding. I don’t engage in flame wars over baked goods.” Stuart threads his fingers through Raj’s and pulls his hand up to kiss it. “Not when there are so many comic book discrepancies to argue about.”

“You’re terrible.”

“You knew that when you proposed to me,” Stuart says, and it doesn’t make his heart backflip – well, not in an anxious way, at least.

“I knew I loved you.” Raj kisses the side of his neck. “I didn’t know I was going to propose until I was saying it, but it felt right. It feels right.”

“Aside from Leslie asking which one of us wears the strap-on.”

“We can prove we’re not rushing into it.”

“Actually, we kind of _can’t_ , because we kind of _are_.” Stuart feels Raj go tense and hastens to add, “Because we’re already living together. I don’t think we’re actually rushing things.”

(Even if he kind of does and is very, very grateful that Raj suggested a long engagement because he’s pretty sure that if Raj tries to set a date anytime soon he’s going to change his name and flee the country.)

“Just tell me if you’re not okay. I don’t want to time travel and find out we broke up because I was too pushy.” Raj’s voice cracks a little and Stuart rolls over in his arms to snuggle closer.

“What if you time travel and find out we broke up because I’m too neurotic?”

“What if I time travel and find out we broke up because you’ve left me for Leslie’s strap-on?”

Stuart laughs and kisses Raj. “I think you need sleep. You’re moving into the realm of the impossible.”

“No strap-ons?”

“No _Leslie_. Penny, on the other hand...”

Raj is quiet for a long, strangled second, and then says, “I’d tell you off for still carrying that torch, but I have a mental image right now that agrees with you.”

Stuart just kisses him again. Kisses him and, in spite of the anxiety that flutters at the back of his brain, thinks that he’s never going to be able to flee the country, no matter what happens.

Changing his name, though? That’s not off the cards.


End file.
